Por el amor de una princesa
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #19: "Blue Valentine" del foro La Torre Stark - Me hacen reír cuando dicen que conocen lo que es sufrir por amor. ¿Acaso piensan que siquiera han pasado por un décimo de lo que he pasado yo? Todo sucedió por el amor. No mi amor. No creo que yo sea capaz de amar. Fue por el amor de una princesa. Un ángel que amó a un demonio, a mí, a Loki.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Marvel y a la mitología nórdica.**

* * *

 **Bueno, _babies,_ aquí llego con un nuevo fanfic para un reto. ¿Tema? San Valentín... al revés. Sí, eso mismo. Mi OTP desenamorándose. Precioso, ¿no?**

 **Ustedes saben cuánto amo escribir drama y tragedia, si han leído mis otras historias. Así que no pude resistirme a este reto, claro está, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no puedo resistirme a prácticamente _ningún_ reto. Ay ay ay... que voy a hacer con mi vida...**

 **Lo escribí mientras estaba de viaje, pero no tenía Internet así que recién ahora puedo publicarlo. Igual no hay apuro, el plazo de entrega recién vence el 14 de enero.**

 **No se permitía el crossover, así que tuve que reducir mis opciones. De mis muchas OTP's, las únicas que podría usar eran Loki** x **Darcy y Loki** x **Sigyn, y obviamente la segunda era la que daba para más drama y más tragedia y es la que más amo. Así que véngache pa' acá, Logyn, llegó la hora de las lágrimas... otra vez. A mi Loki se le ha dado últimamente por hacer monólogos depresivos, no sé por qué, así que aquí llega uno de esos.**

 **El título de este fanfic es el mismo que el de una música de la famosa película Braveheart (Corazón Valiente), pero sólo lo usé porque pegaba perfecto con mi historia, no porque me hubiera inspirado en la música o algo así. La música que sí me inspiró, más por la melodía que por la letra, y que escuché una y otra vez mientras escribía fue "Comfortably Numb" de Pink Floyd, y, en menor medida, "Hey You", también de Pink Floyd. El tono depresivo de esas canciones se ve reflejado en esta historia.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo. Pasen y lean e intenten no querer matarme.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #19: "Blue Valentine" del foro La Torre Stark_**

* * *

La gente me hace reír cuando dicen que conocen lo que es sufrir por amor. Me río en sus caras. ¿Acaso piensan que siquiera han pasado por un décimo de lo que he pasado yo?

Me acuerdo de todo desde el comienzo. Ahora que lo veo, todo sucedió por el amor. No _mi_ amor. No creo que yo sea capaz de amar. Fue por _su_ amor. Por el amor de una princesa.

Fue ella, desde el principio. Siempre fue ella. Fue ella, en todo momento, la que amó. _Me_ amó. Todavía recuerdo su risa dorada en los luminosos pasillos. Su cabellera como el sol, sus ojos como el cielo de verano, su sonrisa de marfil y su risa como polvo de estrellas.

Y luego estaba yo, su sombra, oscuro y silencioso. Mi cabellera como la noche, mis ojos como el mar embravecido, mi sonrisa de mentira y mi risa que nunca nadie oyó.

Había una vez un ángel que se enamoró de un demonio. Esa historia no tuvo un final feliz.

La conocí en una fiesta en el palacio de Asgard, donde la cortejé con delicadeza de una forma que supe que ella apreciaría. Me prometí hacer feliz a la princesa Sigyn. Me prometí amarla por siempre desde el momento en que la vi. Sólo me olvidé de un pequeño detalle.

Que soy el dios de las promesas quebradas.

Creo que me di cuenta de que había roto mi promesa al día siguiente, cuando desperté con una mujer diferente a mi lado en el lecho. No sé qué había pasado en la fiesta. En un momento estaba con Sigyn viéndola reír, y luego estaba acostado con otra muchacha que estaba en mi cama por alguna razón. Supe que había roto mi promesa de amar a esa única mujer en cuestión de horas. Sigyn hizo de cuenta que no había pasado nada, sólo me miró con una sonrisa que tenía un fondo de tristeza, pero no tocó el tema y siguió respondiendo a mi cortejo.

Pero esa caída fue sólo el principio.

Fue error tras error, y siempre que miraba a mi lado, Sigyn estaba allí, con esa tristeza infinita que llenaba sus ojos desde que me había conocido, como una enfermedad que yo le hubiera contagiado, pero siempre con una sonrisa brillante, cegadora, que borraba los problemas como una droga, una alucinación de una mentira que parecía verdad, una sonrisa que decía que yo no había hecho nada mal, aunque sus ojos mostraran lo contrario.

Sigyn ganó el título de diosa de la fidelidad, y yo lo único que hice fue abusar de eso. La rompí una y mil veces, de todas las maneras posibles. No sé cómo hacía para ocultar las señales de mis abusos después de una noche con demasiado alcohol, demasiados problemas y demasiadas ganas de desquitarme con alguien que no se quejaba. Pero después de una noche así, ella aparecía, radiante e intacta como la luna llena, y se ponía en puntas de pie para dejar un beso en mis labios, como si yo fuera la persona a la que más amara en los Nueve Mundos. Creo que mi madre era la única que notaba lo que sucedía en verdad, pero como mi esposa no se quejaba, la reina no decía nada.

Sin embargo, una de esas veces, la princesa me respondió. Reía en medio de las lágrimas, pero me di cuenta de que era una risa sin sentido, una risa de loca. Me echó en cara lo que yo le había hecho, todos y cada uno de los golpes, todas y cada una de las caídas en los últimos dos milenios de matrimonio. Estaba tan hermosa, incluso con el cabello revuelto, la ropa rasgada que sostenía contra su cuerpo y el corte sangrante que cruzaba su mejilla, riendo, perdiendo la razón, mientras lloraba y me decía todo lo que yo había hecho mal.

Fue una lista aterradoramente larga. No pasó por alto ningún pequeño detalle. Todo lo que yo pensaba que ella no había notado, que ella no había visto, que a ella no le había importado, todo, todo, ella lo recordaba, y me lo dijo. Estuvimos horas, no sé cuántas, ahí, uno frente al otro, ella hablando y yo escuchando. Al final de todo, me dijo que me había amado, desde el principio, y que seguía haciéndolo, pero que ya no podía más. Me repitió que me amaba demasiadas veces como para contarlas.

Y después de eso, ella se fue de la habitación. Yo no la seguí, ni la hice volver.

Y ella no volvió. No volvió a la habitación, no volvió al palacio, no volvió a Asgard. No volvió ese día, ni el siguiente, ni en un año, ni en un siglo, ni en un milenio. Me quedé esperando, porque me había vuelto adicto a ese amor sin límites, pero resultó que sí tenía un límite, y yo lo había sobrepasado.

Por eso la gente me hace reír cuando dicen que conocen lo que es sufrir por amor.

Hay muchas penas en mi vida, la mayor sucedió por el amor. No _mi_ amor. No soy capaz de amar. Fue por _su_ amor. Por el amor de una princesa.

Fue ella, desde el principio. Siempre fue ella. Fue ella, en todo momento, la que amó. _Me_ amó.

* * *

 **Bueno, siempre he creído indiscriminadamente en la fidelidad de Sigyn, pero en realidad eso es muy _Disney._ Una persona, incluso aunque sea diosa de la fidelidad, no puede soportar todas esas mierdas del hijo de puta de Loki (perdón por el vocabulario) sin reaccionar para mal. En _algún_ momento ella _tiene_ que estallar. _Debe estallar,_ porque sino va a terminar muriéndose. En la mitología es fiel hasta el final, pero siempre me pareció un tanto exagerado, aunque realmente es el personaje que más amo y admiro de toda la mitología, incluso más que a Balder, y eso no es poco decir. Pero, aunque la admiro tanto, sé que no es posible aguantar todo eso sin decir nada, sin descargarse, sin irse. Es un amor tóxico, y tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta.**

 **Así que eso fue lo que intenté retratar en esta cosa que ni siquiera merece llamarse historia porque no tiene la más mínima coherencia y repito mucho las frases y las palabras. Pero ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea sólo un poquito.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y críticas (no destructivas, por favor).**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
